Our sixth year
by Alexandra Washington
Summary: Set during fourth book The Goblet of Fire. Ella and her twin brothers survive another year at Hogwarts. GeorgexOC
1. Train Rides and Brave Andy

I stared at the brick column. Unyielding. Brick. Every year I struggle with this. I know it will take me to platform nine and three-quarters, but every year I tell myself otherwise. I tell myself that I will run into brick. Andy and Devon stared at me like I was mad. The identical twins thought it was some sort of game; I thought it was suicide. I closed my eyes, clenched my teeth and ran. I stopped and opened my eyes one by one. Everyone around me was running to get somewhere or another. I took both my brothers hands, ignoring their protests, and lead them onto the train with their luggage and mine. This was quite a feat. Between the twins and all of the luggage it took forever to board the train. Andy and Devon found an empty compartment and placed their luggage up in the shelves above them. To the boys' dismay, I stayed until they were joined by two other first years. Once introductions were made, Devon tried to shoo me out silently. I understood the message and left. Most of the other students hadn't arrived yet, so it was easy for me to find an empty compartment. I laid down across the seat. I was still tired from the long ride and early morning. Outside my compartment I could hear first years excitedly running around. When I sat up, I saw that most of them were wearing their robes. Wearing those robes on a seemingly endless train ride was not a good idea. I had done that my first year. That was an itchy, hot, and uncomfortable ride. I looked down at my own clothes. The grey sweatshirt and baggy jeans were hardly flattering, but I was tired and they were comfortable. My shoes were obviously chosen for comfort, not appearance. My sneakers looked like a small animal had torn them to shreds. I turned my attention from my unsightly appearance, to the window. Boarding the train was everyone's favorite redheads, the Weasleys. Honestly I never liked most of the Weasleys. Percy always had a stick up his arse, I never knew Bill well, and Ron could be so unbelievably thick sometimes. All together this made hardly a stunning view of the Weasleys. Fred and George are in my year; they were most defiantly funny and they seemed all around good-hearted. I suppose I like Ginny. I mean she does live with all that insanity, and she seems nice enough. Their whole family was in Gryffindor, I found slightly odd. You would think at lest one or two of them would be different enough to be in another house. I really hoped Andy and Devon would be in Ravenclaw with me. I felt like it was my responsibility, to look after them, help them with their homework, and to beat down any Slytherin who picked on them. I already prepped them for Snape; it was a three hour long conversation. My thoughts snapped back to the Weasleys when the twins came into the compartment. I guess you could say we were friends. They were in my potions class last year. I was paired with Fred for over three months. Snape seemed even more spiteful with Fred next to me. I helped both of them with their homework once or twice; they even gave me a nickname. It was incredibly original. Ravenclaw. Fred and George were talking to each other intently. They noticed me after they put their trunks on the shelf. They both jumped when they realized I was there. Fred was the first to say something.

"Oh, hey Ella, do you mind?" He asked gesturing to the seat. I nodded. "So Ravenclaw how was your summer."

"It was fine." Fred and George looked at each other and sighed.

"We went over this last year, didn't we George?"

"Yes, I believe we did Fred."

"You have to be more sociable."

"Much more,"

"See you could've strangled a bear with your bare hands-"

"And we would've never known, because you weren't sociable enough to give us details."

"Such a pity isn't George?"

"Most defiantly Fred." They gave each other triumphant smiles and looked expectantly at me. I do admit it's pretty awesome when they go back and forth like that.

"Well I promise I didn't strangle a bear with my bare hands." They said nothing in reply. They only leaned in closer with the same look.

"What," I asked slightly peeved at them.

"Details, love"

"Yes details or we'll just have to assume you did something positively-"

"Positively,"

"Horrible," they both finished. I stared at them incredulously.

"I did nothing horrible, and I certainly don't have to tell you anything about my summer." I replied defiantly. The twins looked at each other

"What horrible thing would Ella do?"

"I don't know Fred,"

"Maybe he read less than fifty books."

"Maybe she killed a spider,"

"Maybe she-" I interrupted.

"Those are really not very good. I'm disappointed, the famed Weasleys twins couldn't make a better effort to make an actual joke. I suppose I'll tell you about my summer if you'll stop making bad jokes." The twins said together.

"Deal," For most of the train ride me and the twins exchanged summer stories. I think I dozed of once, and Fred got a chocolate frog down his shirt. That, I think was the best part. Eventually some of Fred and George's quidditch buddies came in and talked for awhile. I think one of the girl's name was Alicia, but I'm not sure. Some other people came and said hello to Fred and George. I changed into my robes at the last second possible. Five minutes after I retuned from changing, the train screeched to a stop.

Everyone in the grand hall were sitting calmly. Everyone but me. I kept playing with my hair or wringing my hands. People always say I'm quiet, witch is true, but they also say I'm down right scary when I'm nervous. When I'm nervous I honestly can't speak. A lump forms in my throat and I can't say anything. So I sit there in complete silence. I can barely give _mhmms. _I was nervous about my brothers. Hogwarts can be a nasty place. Especially because our mom wasn't a witch. Muggle-borns have it worse off, but half-bloods are still persecuted. I glanced over to the Gryffindor table. Fed and George could tell I was nervous about something. George gave me a wink of encouragement. I smiled at him and turned my attention back to worrying about my brothers. After what seemed like ages, McGonagall burst through the door, followed by the first years. Flitch placed the sorting hat on a stool in front of Dumbledore's podium. Slowly, one by one, each of the first years were sorted and welcomed. It took way to long for the list to reach the S's.

"Devon Simmons." McGonagall yelled. I could tell Devon was nervous. He and Andy both bite their lips when their nervous. McGonagall placed the sorting hat on Devon. It mumbled to itself, and then finally bellowed,

"Ravenclaw!" I stood up with the rest of my housemates and cheered. Devon took a seat by me..

"Andy Simmons." The hat took a longer time with Andy. I started to get worried. They one intelligible thing I could hear was.

"Ravenclaw, is it." I hoped that the sorting hat would place him with me and Devon. It would be ridiculous for it not to. Andy was just as smart as Devon and we were all family. The sorting hat would not split up the twins. I decided he simply couldn't.

"Gryffindor!" The scarlet and gold table cheered for their newest member. Devon and I just stared with our mouths open. Andy gave me a worried glance. Fred and George went up to him and gave him a seat next to them. I could've kissed them. I deiced to bake them a cake or something.


	2. Classes, Classes, Classes

**A/n hey guys thanks for reading my story. Like always with me it takes me a little bit to get into the rhythm of writing. So as I like to say bear with me. I'm kind of new to FanFiction so please tell me what you think of my story and if you have any pointers for me. Please R&R**

I woke up to blue sheets, blue drapes, and blue carpet. I was back at school. I rolled over to find my schedule on my pillow next to me. I opened it slightly afraid. I was happy to find I had Potions with Gryffindor again. I hoped the twins were taking that class. I saw I had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Huffelpuff. That was going to be a funny experience. After that I had Transfiguration with Gryffindor. I still wasn't sure why I wanted to take that class. I never was particularly fond of McGonagall and didn't get an outstanding on my O.W.L.s, but it's always fun trying to turn a book into a pig. After that I had one free bell and then Charms with Gryffindor. After Charms I had Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. I was honestly excited for my D.A.D.A. classes. I wanted to become an Auror after I graduate. The thought of having Alistair Moody teaching me was amazing. He was a famous Auror. I followed his work when I was younger, but the way he did things baffled me. I never understood how he captured all those dark wizards. It seemed too difficult to manage. I'm frankly amazed he isn't dead. He was what inspired me to want to be an Auror. I stared to hear my housemates getting up. I groaned and rolled over. I did not want to get up yet. Suddenly my bed curtains for my canopy bed were pulled open.

"It's time to wake up," Chloe sang. She was clearly still in her Hello Kitty pajamas. Her black hair resembled more of a haystack than hair. I doubt mine was any better. She jumped up and sat on my bed.

"C'mon don't you want to look beautiful your first day." I replied with a groan.

"I'm getting up I'm getting up." I briefly hugged her and got out of bed. I met Chloe my third year. She was a first year from Ireland. During her first year I helped her with homework, and with Snape. Potions was her favorite subject, but Snape made it torture. I had to demonstrate his facial expressions. All of them were exactly alike. I told her to pretend he was pleased with her work, not angry, since neither of us knew the difference. She looked up to me as a big sister. She didn't have too many classes with Gryffindor but she knew the golden trio pretty well. She used to have a crush on Ron. Honestly I didn't think that was possible. I started to change into my robes after she left. I looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't get my dark brown hair to sit straight. I pulled in back in a braid that reached my waist. The blue in my robes brought out my blue eyes. All in all I looked okay. I put my destroyed sneakers on, and ran down to the common room. I saw Devon and walked up to him.

"Hey," I was worried about him and Andy. They have always stuck together. "Do you have all your stuff ready?" I asked. He nodded.

"So what's your first class?"

"Tran, trans, tranfi, something like that."

"Transfiguration." I corrected. "Can I see your schedule?" He handed it over silently. I read through it quickly. I smiled at Devon.

"You have defense against the dark arts and charms with Gryffindor. You'll see plenty of Andy." I tried to give him an encouraging smile. He continued to stare at his lap. I put my finger underneath his chin and forced him to look at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Xander said that Gryffindor is for the brave kids and that Ravenclaw is were all the boring kids go. He said that Andy is in Gryffindor because he's better than me." I forgot how much kids annoy me.

"Hey that git doesn't know anything. Besides I'm in Ravenclaw do you think I'm boring? Never mind don't answer that. What I'm trying to say is that Andy is no better than you because he's in Gryffindor, and you're no better than him because you're in Ravenclaw. Do you understand me? Besides when did Xander tell you this?"

"At the feast,"

"Listen when he says stuff like that, just do this to him." I raised my hand and pointed my middle finger at the ceiling. That brought a giggle from him.

"C'mon don't be late for breakfast." I shooed him out of the common room. Chloe and some other Ravenclaws had begun to come down. Chloe ran up to me.

"C'mon we don't want to miss breakfast." She grabbed my arm and started dragging me towards the portrait hole.

Once I had devoured my food as fast as possible, I headed over to the Gryffindor table. I saw Andy sitting with some other first years he met. I went over to him and asked him if could have a word. He got up and walked away from the table.

"Yeah what's up?"

"I just wanted to see how you were settling in. I see you made some friends. Would any of them be a boy named Xander?" I asked, wanting to make sure Andy wasn't too friendly with the prick.

"Nah I don't really like him he's over there." Andy pointed to a sniveling boy with greasy black hair. I made a note of his face.

"I'll leave you to your breakfast," I said, giving him a quick hug. I was surprised when he hugged me back. Most of the time the twins were too embarrassed to hug me. My next stop was at Fred and George's spot. I could hear them still mumbling about the competition. I didn't see the appeal in it. It was all about children putting themselves over other children. They were angry because they were too young to enter. Right then they were chattering about an ageing potion. I put my head over George's shoulder.

"You two wouldn't be planning anything incredibly thick-witted would you."

"Us?" they asked at the same time. "Never," I shifted uncomfortable from foot to foot.

"Um, could I have a word with you two," They both nodded and got out of their seats.

"What's up"

"I just wanted to thank you two for what you did last night." Fred looked puzzled. George was faster.

"You mean for Andy" He asked. "That was nothing."

"Still thank you and could you keep an eye on him. I can only help him so much."

"'Course," They looked at each other

"I don't think we can manage one eye between the two of us." Said Fred

"So I'm sorry but the least we can do is two," I smiled at them and went straight to potions.

I respected Snape I really did. He was an excellent at making potions, but in the class room he reminded me of a Nazi. Neither Fred nor George was in potions. I was slightly disappointed, but all that went away when the two redheads showed for my charms class. The Majority of the classes were talking about expectations, grades, and introducing the students to the subject. Over all my classes seemed interesting and I was being thought my favorite class by my idol. It was a very good day.


	3. Snakes, Costumes

**A/n Another chapter. It is set in October. Enjoi. Oh I do know first years aren't allowed to go to Hogsmeade, but that's the way I need it to be so. Sorry about that. **

"So Ella what are you going to dress up as for Halloween?" Fred asked me as we were heading into Transfiguration. It was the seventh of October and Halloween was fast approaching. His other half walked up behind.

"Me and Fred are completely stumped. We've thought of nearly everything-"

"-and nothing seems to fit our particular style." I looked at them

"Aren't you a little old to be dressing up"

"Your never to old for that" Fred said his grinning fiercely.

"Also," George said nudging his brother. "We're having a Halloween party. Trelawny is letting us use her room so people from other houses come."

"Like you, Ravenclaw," McGonagall walked in. everyone went to their seats. George grabbed my arm before I sat down

"I'll give you the info after class."

"Thanks," He blushed slightly when he held my arm longer than necessary. I smiled at him and went to my seat. I was trying to ignore the fact that my arm was warmer than usual, when scarves magically appeared on our desks.

"Today you will be changing scarves into snakes." McGonagall said in her shrill voice. "There are two steps to doing this. Does anyone know one of these steps?" I raised my hand along with almost all of my Ravenclaw classmates.

"Miss Simmons," I cleared my throat and replied.

"The first is changing the scarf into a living breathing animal."

"Excellent Miss Simmons, five points for Ravenclaw. The process for changing the nonorganic material into an organism has many steps in its own right. You have to create a circulatory and nervous system,-" McGonagall went on and explained all the different parts of the assignment. We all tried to transform the scarf. It was complicated. Fred's caught on fire, mine moved like a snake while it was still a scarf, and George was almost successful. Unfortunately after George's turned into a snake it blew up. One of the Ravenclaw boys did it. Everyone else failed miserably. After George's incident, McGonagall dismissed us. I started to pick up my backpack, when the twins walked over to me.

"That was embarrassing," George mumbled. Fred slapped him on the back.

"Cheer up old boy, I almost burnt the castle down, and Ella made some demon scarf thing, so you're not the only one with embarrassing results. By the way the party is in Trelawny's room at seven on the thirtieth" He turned to leave, with still downcast George.

"Oh the little bits are invited too, I already talked to Andy about it." I smiled at them and skipped of to lunch.

I sat with Chloe and a couple of her fourth year friends. The girls in my year hardly talk. Most of them are too busy studying or something like that. These girls were a lot more interesting. Devon had protested to me sitting with him at the end of last month. I was only half-engaged in what they were saying. I was still reading the chapters for my advanced D.. class; I feel asleep reading them last night. He was in a grumpy mood today. She preferred not getting humiliated by him for not reading. I looked up to see McGonagall scurrying towards me.

"You must come at once Miss Simmons"

"Professor?" She grabbed my hand and led me out of the Great Hall.

"Professor, what's happened?" I was seriously worried.

"Andy was in a fight, with a third year. The third year claims the boy hit him first. He's pretty beat up. He's in the Hospital Wing being tended to. I thought you would want to see him." I was shocked Andy was normally very mild mannered . I wondered what set him off. I hoped he wasn't hurt too bad.

"Professor Filtwick walked in on the fight. The third year, Alex is answering to Snape at the moment. Andy has detention next Saturday." I opened my mouth appalled that my brother probably got the worst beating in his life, and he for detention for it.

"Miss Simmons, believe me Alex is getting far worse. Snape never really liked the boy from what I hear." She said throwing me a wink. Once we reached the hospital wing, I saw Andy's bed and ran over to him. He had a black eye surfacing as well as many other bruises. His was bleeding underneath his fingernails, and his hair was pulled and matted. He looked awful.

"You look awful." I said smiling.

"So do you," He giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, thank for the wonderful complement. So what happened." I looked worriedly over at Madam Pomfrey. She was talking to a blonde girl who looked about Andy's age.

"I was walking to lunch with Kelsey," He gestured over to the blonde girl talking to Madam Pomfrey. " And this Slytherin ran over to us and threw all our books down and yanked on our backpacks. Kelsey was angry and yelled at him. Then he called her a mudblood, so I punched him."

"It was stupid," I started at the voice. Kelsey had walked over to the bed.

"It was stupid, but sweet," I said

Andy had a black eye for two weeks. It added some character to him. Although it looked really painful. AS more of October passed by, Fred and George invited me and the boys to go costume shopping with them. We decided to go shopping on the next Hogsmeade trip. We found a shop with lots of good costumes. It was huge and filled with every costume imaginable. We all found a couple we liked and then rejoined near the front. Andy and Devon had found matching pirate costumes the absolutely loved. Fred and George had deiced to be Dr Watson and Sherlock Holmes a couple days ago. They had a pipe, a very nice hat and an assortment of old style accessories, even an antique cane. I was torn between a medieval style dress, Rowena Ravenclaw, or Spiderwoman. Fred and George voted for Rowena. I don't think either of them knew who Spiderwoman was. I bought the dress and the pirate costumes. Over all, we all got something.

The day of the party, hell arrived. In other words the girls form the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. I'm sorry but they are so annoying. Their dainty little fingers, and excessive French accents. They made my head hurt. Apparently Devon was having problems putting on his costume. I sent him to Fred and George. They were setting up in Trelawny's room. I put on my own costume. It was a floor length dark blue dress. It Had light blue trim on the sleeves and collar. The thick belt that covered most of my stomach was also light blue. The sleeves were slightly past my wrists. The transparent material swished over my arms when I walked. I was thankful that the dress hid my sneakers. I didn't have any heels. Although I really do need them. I barely hit 5'2. I examined myself in the mirror. The blue in the dress made my blue eyes stand out. I curled my hip-length brown hair. My hair was very dark in the winter, but in the summer it turned almost red. I inherited my father's large, hooked nose. On top of that I broke my nose when I was eight and it didn't set quite right. It was annoying sometimes, especially with all the Beauxbatons who have small, demure, noses. My freckles from the summer had almost completely disappeared. I added my grandmother's silver necklace. The silver chain stopped right above the scoop neck of the dress. I looked pretty good in my opinion. I grabbed my advanced D.A.D.A. book. A party is the perfect place for catching up on Moody's insane assignments.


	4. Halloween Party

**A/n Fair warning, I've been busy lately, so my writing skills are lacking today. I don't own anything, except Ella and her family. Although I wish I did. **** I also don't own any of Flyleaf's music. I really really wish I did ****. Anyway sorry if the dance is totally cliché or just plan bad, but I'm doing my best. Enjoi**

I got to the party early. I had to admit Trelawny's room looked good. There were black and orange decorations everywhere. There were skeletons scattered across the room. The ceiling was draped with streamers and lights. There was an empty floor space to my left obviously for dancing. There were large tables stretched across the walls; they were loaded with candy, punch, chocolate, and other things equally delicious. Unfortunately I was never one for sweets. Not after Rigel, (my cousin) deiced to put God-knows-what in my candy at my sixth birthday party. I still don't want to know what he did. Fred and my little brothers were magically filling a wood tub with water. Well, let me rephrase, Fred was filling the tub with water, Devon was waving his pirate sword around, and Andy didn't produce much more than an inch of water. The boys looked cute in their matching costumes, although, they probably would be mortified if I told them that. Fred had on an old style muggle suit on. He also had a ridiculous pipe and a large hat on. In a way he looks like Sherlock Holmes, but I doubt Holmes had bright red hair. George was nowhere to be seen. Andy noticed me first.

"Hey Ella," He waved innocently at me. Devon was momentarily distracted from his sword.

"You look like a girl," He had this confused look on his face. I started at the voice behind me.

"Of course she does," George said behind me. "She is a girl isn't she? Fred, I got the last minute thing you asked for." George walked over to Fred and handed him a plastic bag. Fred grinned "Thanks." George was dressed in a similar suit to Fred's; like Fred he had a black hat. He also carried a cane, obviously for style and not necessity. They both looked pleased with the bag George had brought. Devon who still needed to draw attention to my dress said,

"No, I know you're a girl, it's just your all really girly." Devon clearly looked uncomfortable. Andy kicked his shin. "Hey Oww!"

"I think you look great," Fred cut in, "and the costume is very fitting for you."

"You are in Ravenclaw," George offered.

"So obviously the right choice."

"Definitely, the blue looks good with your eyes." I blushed slightly. I don't like being the center of attention.

"Anyway, the party's pretty much ready, people should be arriving soon." Fred announced. It was about ten minutes before more people arrived. At first it was most of the Gryffindor quidditch team. I recognized a couple of them. Though Katie was my partner in potions, so we're friends. Ron, Harry and Hermione eventually showed up. Chloe showed up, some other kids I recognized from Ravenclaw, and some random people from Huffelpuff. The main topic of the party was the Beauxbatons girls that arrived today. The guys were practically drooling over them and the girls were angry and jealous. I found them annoying, so I stuck to my policy 'don't talk to them, they don't talk to me'. It works on pretty much anyone. Ignore them they'll ignore you and you'll both be happier for it. I will admit I'm a little jealous, but only a very little. Throughout the night the Beauxbaton's girls had one of two adjectives, sexy or stupid, depending on which gender was speaking. Some other first years were invited so Andy and Devon had plenty of fun. After a while told me they were tired and wanted to go toed. It was rather amazing actually. I've never seen them too tired to actually want to go to sleep. I told them I'd walk them to their common rooms. I entertained the thought of going to bed. It wasn't that late, but parties made me uncomfortable. As I walked out George caught my arm.

"You're not skipping out on us already?" He asked

"I was going to take them back to their common rooms."

"Oh, ok just come back, who else is going to tell me and Fred what we're doing is a bad idea."

"Granger," I pointed out. He grinned. I noticed he smiled slightly differently than Fred. George's was less crooked, more even. Fred's smile was always crooked. I think I like the way George smiles better.

"But you're more fun to tease." He smiled hopefully.

"Fine I'll come back, but I'll take my sweet time." George looked shocked.

"You can taste time!"

"What…"

"You said your time was sweet, therefore, you can taste time." I looked at him like he was from outer space. Which I won't count out of being a legitimate option for all the Weasleys. I walked Andy and Devon down to their common rooms. I almost didn't come back. I didn't want to go back. Unfortunately I told George I would. When I got back most of the younger students peeled off. Most of the sixth and seventh years were still there. And some fifth years. Most where dancing or sitting of talking amongst themselves.

"Hey your back," Fred said as I walked in.

"Was I missed?" I asked

"Of course. Oi! George she's back." Fred yelled at George. He got up from a table and walked over. I heard Katie yell from the dance floor,

"Hey, Fred and George leave poor Ella alone. One person can only take so much of you two." I chuckled. Fred and George pretended to look hurt.

"We're only trying to be friendly," Fred yelled back over the music. Fred looked over to where the golden trio where sitting.

"It looks like Ronald is making a fool out of himself, excuse me I can't miss this." With that he walked away. George and I chatted for a while about quidditch. I've never played it, but I love to watch it. I always thought that being a beater might be fun. You get to fly around hitting things with a stick. George said it was fun, except when your head almost gets taken off by a bludger. No beater for me, my reflexes hardly function. While we where talking a slower song came on. It remembered it from somewhere. I finally placed it, So I Thought by Flyleaf. They were an American band; I heard this song on my first visit to America. That was almost two years ago. After that I kept up with their music. I found I really liked it, especially this song.

"I love this song," George smiled

"Alice likes the band; she insisted we play this song." I smiled to myself; I started humming along with the words.

"Do you want to dance?" I looked up at him and grinned. He took that as a yes and we walked over to the dance floor. I put my arms around his neck, and he put his on my waist. We just stepped and swayed back and forth. The way he smiled at me made my stomach do a flip. This was not supposed to happen. We were friends. It was pointless to have a crush on him. He wouldn't feel the same it would jut be complicated. I chewed my lip in thought. At the moment it didn't matter. I liked dancing with George. He obviously wasn't much good at it, but neither was I. I looked over to my side and saw Fred giving a thumbs up. I blushed slightly. The one thing I like that my Dad gave me. I never blushed severely. Some people just don't blush easily, unlike Ron. His whole face turns beet red. It is really funny. George didn't seem to notice. That was the first party I enjoyed in a long time

**A/n Thanks to all who signed up for story alerts.**

**Aena Firestar, browniepoints, and Cake-Is-Life. **


End file.
